Loomian Legacy Wiki:Wiki Code
Wikitext, also known as Wiki markup or Wiki code, consists of the syntax and keywords used by the MediaWiki software to format a page. To learn how to see this markup, and to save an edit, see: . It is recommended that you do not use the Visual Editor. Click and select the source editor in the preferred editor dropdown. Layout The = through = markup are headings for the sections with which they are associated. * A single = is styled as the article title and should not be used within an article. Section headings Table of contents When a page has at least four headings, a table of contents (TOC) will automatically appear before the first heading. The TOC can be controlled by magic words or templates: * __TOC__ forces the TOC to appear where the magic word is inserted instead of the normal location. * disables the TOC entirely. * makes the TOC float on the right side of the page. Line breaks Line breaks or newlines are used for making space or separating paragraphs. * A line break that is visible in the content is inserted by pressing twice. * Pressing once will place a line break in the markup, but it will not show in the rendered content Lists Do not leave blank lines between items in a list unless there is a reason to do so since this causes the code to interpret each item as beginning a new list. Unordered lists Ordered lists Mix of both Format Text formatting Links and URLs Link to another wiki article * A red link is a page that doesn't exist yet; it can be created by clicking on the link. * A link to its own page will appear only as bold text. Interwiki links To link to a page on a different community, enter w:c: followed by the domain of that wiki, followed by the page's name. See for more information. External Links To link to a page outside of FANDOM's domain, use single brackets followed by the raw URL, then the link text. Links without a link text will appear as x, where x is the nth external link on the page without a link text. Linking to a category or image When linking to a category for demonstrative purposes rather than for categorizing a page, or if you want to link to an image file page without the actual image showing, put a colon after the double opening square brackets. Tables Tables are essential for displaying information in short and concise ways. * ends a table. | |} Templates Using Templates * Templates can be used in a page by inserting into a page. * Variables can be set values by inserting Variable Name = Value after the template name. Variables are separated using pipes (|). Some variables do not have names and just require an input value directly after the pipe, such as in the first example listed below. Creating Templates Templates are pages whose content can be translated onto another page. Template pages can be found by searching up Template:Template Name in the . To create a new Template, change the URL to /wiki/Template:Template Name and click create. Template Syntax When creating templates, using variables and Parser Functions can be especially effective. Though there are many parser functions, this guide will only focus on the two most useful parser functions. * Use } to create a variable in a template. Naming a variable "1" will detect the first value after the template name and will not require an equal sign to set its value (i.e. ). * Parser functions are intiated in the following way: }. This will ensure that the output for the variable is nothing when there is no input for the variable. Category:Loomian Legacy Wiki